cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of CCR
Union of CCR is a former nation of Planet Bob and alliance member of the Legion. The nation existed between the Bipolar War and the PB-NpO War, and fought during the NpO war in the sub-conflict called the Doom House-NPO War on the side of NPO. Nation Information The Union of CCR was a backwards nation when it came to technology and many referred to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens payed extremely high taxes and many despised their government as a result. The citizens of Union of CCR worked diligently to produce Iron and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It was mostly neutral country when it came to foreign affairs. It would usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Union of CCR was researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believed nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Union of CCR was positioned at all border crossings and arrested all drug traffickers. Union of CCR did not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces worked quickly at "dissolve" any and all government protests. Its borders were closed to all forms of immigration. Union of CCR detained individuals who participated in slanderous comments about the government. The government gave foreign aid when it could, but looked to take care of its own people first. Union of CCR would not make deals with another country that had a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Motto The last motto of The Union of The CCR was put in place during the March Revolution in March 2011. It represented the strength of the Union even though destroyed in the war its people kept fighting. The old motto commemorated the 2 Man Conflict, but the PB-NpO war claimed so many lives, and destroyed so much that a new motto was needed to show respect to the greater loss. List of Motto's of the Union * "AveLegio!" 9/27/2010 to 12/03/2010 * "Mostly Harmless!" 12/03/2010 to 12/14/2010 * "AveLegio!" 12/14/2010 to 01/17/2011 * "Ergo Bibamus!" 01/18/2011 to 03/23/2011 * "Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics." 03/23/2011 to 04/02/2011 National Anthem The last national anthem was a old anthem of a Union that existed before the time of Planet Bobs existence. The Union government felt it this once great nation is what best represented the new Union, and so the old anthem was reproduced and adopted by the Union. It replaced the old anthem which was a song that was sung in dedication to Makaveli by his people. List of National Anthem's of the Union * "My Way" 9/27/2010 to 03/23/2011 * "Union National Anthem" 03/23/2011 to 04/02/2011 History The Old Communist Union The first "Union of The CCR" was founded on Planet Bob in the month of August 2009. Before the month of August was out the Union had joined the Legion alliance. The Union was a communist alliance its government was communist, and its religion was not allowed to be practiced by it's citizens. The Union did grow through tech agreements with other Legion nation's. The First Conflict The first war that the Union would ever take part in was a war against a rogue nation of no alliance, who attacked the Legion. In October 2009 the C Republic of Canada was attacked by a rogue nation, and the Union was the first to come to his aid. The Union's forces mobilized, and within 3 days the rogue nation was defenseless and in ruin. This short but decisive victory was celebrated throughout the Union, and well forever be apart of its history. The Decline, and End The ruler of the nation was criticized for his poor management which lead to revolutionary groups starting conflicts throughout the nation. The civil conflicts went on and the nation began to slip into a decline in the months of December 2009, and January 2010. The Union government would finally collapse, and the nation would disappear from the face of Planet Bob on 10 January 2010, but plans were already in place to rebuild the nation when the time was right. The New Union The Union of The CRR was rebuilt on September 27, 2010, but there were major changes to government policies within the nation. For one thing the government was switched to a changing government that best suited growth with the nation. The religious system was also changed to best please the nation's people, and has changed countless times since the reformation. Since the Union was no longer always Communist it changed it's national flag to a flag with greater ties to The Legion's flag. The Union was quick to return to the Legion, and became a active member in Legion Ministries of Defense, Economics, Internal Affairs, and Foreign Affairs. The 2 Man Conflict Shortly after the Union was rebuilt it would be caught in a short conflict with a Legion Rogue who had attacked 2 iFOK nations. By the time the Union's forces were mobilized the rogue nation had 5 soldiers left standing, and almost zero tech remaining. A small Union task force was sent in to eliminate the remaining soldiers, and grab the last ounce of tech. When all was said and done Union forces suffered a mere two loses, and gained a small 0.28 tech. The rest of the conflict would be cruise missile launches, and Union soil would never see the conflict. This conflict would later lead to the changing of the nations motto from "Avelegio!" to "Ergo Bibamus! in remembrance of the 2 fallen comrades. Mostly Harmless Alliance On December 3, 2010 the Union decided to leave the Legion, and join another alliance to get a feel for how other alliance's function. The Union applied to MHA on December 3 as well, and passed the entrance exam without any trouble. The Union would only be apart of MHA for a short period of 10 days. The Union served in MHA foreign affairs for a very short period of time, as diplomat to the Legion. Return to The Legion After the 10 days spent in MHA the Union returned to the Legion, and was soon back to holding jobs within two of The Legion's ministries. The Union set a major goal upon its return, nukes before the year is out well still holding a high warchest. PB-NpO War The Goons The first major conflict the Union would be involved with was in the PB-NpO war. When The Legion declared on the Goons on January 26, 2011 the Union quickly mobilized. After receiving no initial target orders Union leader Makaveli deployed his forces into two enemy Goon Nations Ragonia, and Brozakistan. Within only minutes of the war beginning Union forces Air, Land, and Missile Brigades had sent both Goon nations into Anarchy. The Second day of conflict would see even more combat both Goon nations that the Union had hit the night before had been hit by two other Legion Nations. With both targets hit the previous day crippled Union forces collaborated with SickLaxBro to launch a combined attack on the Goon nation of Moarish. The attack was designed to take the pressure off of Legion forces forces already in conflict with the nation. The attack went ok a large amount of damage was done to the enemy, but Legion forces had to retreat. The first two Goon nations would also begin to attempt to stike back as the day went on, but with Union defensive troops watching the border no invasion was attempted. Though hooric cruise missle attacks hit the outlying border cities within the Union, it was the first time Union citzens were ever affected by a conflict. The Third Day of the conflict brought about an alliance to bring down one of the nation's we were mutually fighting with. SickLaxBro, and a member of NPO coordinated with the Union to strike, and destroy the enemy forces of Idioms a Goon Nation. The attack was successful with Union troops motivated the rest of the night was a success, 90% of all the conflicts the Union was involved with were successful. At around midday troops were deployed back into the nation's that the Union had hit on the first day causing even more damage. Spy Attacks On the fourth day of conflict troops were again mobilized on current fronts, and success was achieved on all fields of conflict including all Air force missions. This day would mark a new type of warfare for the Union, as enemy spies would infiltrate the Union treasury, and destroy a large sum of funds. This was a wake up call to Union leaders, and as a result the Union Leader would open the nation's National Intelligence Bureau. The UNIB would quickly set up a internal intelligence net to help prevent future infiltration's on Union soil. On the fifth day of the conflict the Union launched its own, and first spy counter attack it was not as successful as the enemy attack. Damage was done to the enemies treasury, but 20 of the Unions Intelligence agents were lost in the process. Cease Fire After that Goon nation of Ragonia made a direct attack on the Union which resulted in large casualties for our side. The Union was given permission from the Ministry of Defense to enter peace mode for 5 days to recover economically. During this time the military was shut down, and the Union went into a state of recovering by replacing all military installments with banks, schools, and stadiums to increase economic output. Plans were being set up, as to how the Union would re-enter the war and to who it would target. CnG Attack News reached the Union that CnG forces had declared on The Legion, and the war went from good to bad as hundreds of nation began declaring on Legion nations. The Union's government would order a full recovery of the nation before re entering war. Comrade Makaveli would order his troops to attack the ODN nation of Forbidden Oasis sending it into anarchy. Comrade then ordered an attack the Goon nation of Toupee even thought this nation had nuclear capability there was a plan between the Union, and a NSO nation to bring him down. This plan would prove to be the worst decision the Union war machine could have ever made. The enemy would not allow the Union to attack without answering a nation from the International, and ODN came in to assist their comrades. Nuclear War On the morning of Febuaray 21st 2011 the Goon nation of Toupee launched a nuclear attack against the Union. The blast destroyed over 16000 Union soldiers, 1500 Union tanks, and 75% of the Union air force. It would throw the Union into Anarchy, and show the nation the true terror of warfare. The Union would be hit six more times before it would be able to move into peace mode to recover. When the dust settled the Union's infrastructure rating dropped from 3300 to a small 100, but this would not be the end of the war by a long shot. Small Conflict Wars On March 6, 2011 the Union recovered from nuclear anarchy, and rearmed ready to return to conflict. Within hours of the return to arms Union forces mobilized and invaded the Goon nation of Rhandhaliland, and the invasion went well with Union forces losing very little casualties well throwing the enemy into anarchy. Over the next couple of days the Goon nation nation would receive aid money growing, and outnumbering Union forces. Multiple invasions on Union soil failed to bring the Union government to anarchy. The Union held strong until the end of the conflict every man grabbed a weapon, and fought off the invaders. On March 20, 2011 Ciumideii a Legion nation sent 3 million in funds to the Union to continue the conflict against enemy nations. On that same day a revived, recovering Union struck out at two low level Goon nations nashville, and Disney World. Within two day combined Union air, land, and missile forces had sent both nations into anarchy. March Revolution The March revolution was a small event that happened during the war on March 22, 2011 the Union elected government was thrown out by ruler Comrade Makaveli. The Union had once again returned to its old ways of rule under a sole Communist Bureau religion was once again banned. Makaveli had the support of the people due to blame placed on the elected government for the poor performance during the early part of the war. The revolution led to changes in the Union's motto, and anthem. Return to Anarchy It would not be long before the Union faced great enemies returning to its doorstep with two nations declaring war on the Union within days of March, 22. The Goon nations of Spreadsheetsville, and Zakalwe both invaded Union soil. Union forces were quickly depleted sinking the nation into anarchy, but aid from more Legion alliance members helped the Union to fight back. Union forces attacked and crippled Zakalwe through combined air, ground, and espionage attacks. The much stronger opponent was only attacked from the air as to avoid major causalities. The End The Gateway At the beginning of April 2011, Comrade Makaveli had announced details of a project that had be underway since the start of the war. To escape the Planet Bob and the never ending war Union scientists had created a gateway to another earth like planet. Makaveli ordered all civilians, military, and government to enter the portal all technology that remained not destroyed by war would be taken with them as well. On April 2, 2011 every man, woman, and child entered the gateway to a new world never to be seen on the face of Planet Bob again. Makaveli's Stand Comrade Makaveli leader of the Union during all of its existence, and a small division of volunteers soldiers were all that remained in the country. This division fought one last battle against the invading forces of the Goons; how the battle played out is forever lost in the Goon archives, but no man from the last division was ever seen again. Some say that Makaveli's ghost still wanders the lands of his once mighty nation. Nation Information Tables |#default = Government History }} |#default = Membership History }} |#default = Diplomatic Missions }}